


Vinegar rage

by Okami_Hanzo_Art



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, McReyes Week, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Hanzo_Art/pseuds/Okami_Hanzo_Art
Summary: Taking place immediately after the execution of Antonio back at the base.  Mcree is yelling at Reyes but Reyes is side tracked. can Jesse get through to him? let's see.





	Vinegar rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so hahahaha lets see if its any good.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gabe?" These mean't to be hurtful words were spoken by the strike commander Jack Morrison. Gabe was surprised that Jack could breath with his head so far up his own ass. Jack had always had such a high opinion of himself. Gabe finally realized that this actually was a question that Morrison wanted an answer to. Gabe looks coldly at Jack, then his eyes slide down the his own clasped hands. he was thinking of a suitable answer that wouldn't end with his face hurting. Gabe sighs then his head tips upwards as if anticipating a slap.

"Jack, you know Antonio wasn't going to stay in prison for to long. It was my call, and I did what I thought was right.." Again Gabe had Anticipated a slap, but if was from his left side, which came as a great shock to him considering that jack was to his right. Jack also seemed surprised.  
"Ana? what are you doing here. This is--!" But Ana cut Jack off "Jack, your trying to play bad cop with your own bad cop.." Ana Jesters to Reyes. who was now rubbing his reddened face. Ana had used one of her harder slaps. Jack sighs and nods he ever so slightly grits his teeth. "I don't what I'm going to do but you'd better write up a report... we'll talk consequences later... your free to go."

As soon as commander Reyes left his left the interrogation room he went to his office. It felt like minutes before was intercepted by Blackwatches one and only cowboy gunslinger Jesse Mccree. Usually they would chat able non-mission related things but to day Jesse was furiously angry.  
Normally Reyes was use to being yelled at by Jack, or even by Ana but he had never in his life thought that Jesse would be the one yelling at him.  
Jesse was basically on his ass because he had killed Antonio. Reyes just wanted it to end. He had already been yelled at by Jack and now this? Jesse was yelling at Gabe as he mindlessly worked on his computer. He was a little zoned out as he tapped in his half assed report. Jesse was still metaphorically foaming at the mouth. Gabe started to watch the way Jesse moved even though he was pissed Jesse still had a mannerism that was still so soft. Gabriel blinks his eyes a little starting to pick up on what Jesse was saying.

"Jefe*.... You put the whole team in jeopardy we coulda been killed you could've been killed.... what would I have done if you...-" Jesse angrily paced not able as it seems to finish that sentence. in Jesse's heart he wanted Gabe to realize that lying about the plan had hurt him, and that Gabe had let his own rage convert his into the very thing they were trying to stop. "Boss.... if you had died-.."  
*(Jefe means boss in Spanish, pronounced Hefe )

Gabriel looks at the cowboy. stopping him mid sentence with the look. "Jesse... you guys would be fine if I was gone... it's not a big deal, nothing happened anyway." To Gabe this way just Jesse's way of saying I told you so. Nothing more.

Mccree gives an attitude fulled breath of air. And Reaches up to remove his hat. "Commander Reyes, I wish you would take this a little bit more seriously." This is Jesse"s way of getting his Commanders attention which is what happened.

Gabe was taken aback by this sudden sense of respect, but on top of all that Jesse was starting to breach the gape between them. Jesse pressed into Gabe's personal space trying to make his point clear. Gabe felt his breath start to catch Jesse had dipped his head low enough

“ commander, boss.... if you had died on this here mission I would have known what to do with myself .. I know you think no one cares about you... but I do, you and overwatch gave me a real home, and a second chance... and besides I’ve grown especially fond of you...”

**Author's Note:**

> was it good?? if so consider giving a kudos or a comment!! I also have two Instagrams follow okami_hanzo_art and you'll find the other!


End file.
